


Champion debt

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunt Eating, Debt, F/M, Femdom, Forced orgasams, Free Use, Public Use, Reverse Rape, Rough Sex, Sex juices, face fucking, non con, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune was not having a good day. He was by some miracle spared from the horror of free use by his loving partner and love of his life Pyrrha Nikos only to be cast back in! Pyrrha had a debt she needed to pay or she would be kicked out of Beacon! Jaune refused to let that happen! So with some help from Ozpin Jaune is made to be temporary property of the state. He is to fight in multiple arena matches against the various women of Ruby all wanting a shot at his cock. If he wins? He walks away free if not? He is at the mercy or lack thereof of his opponents and their lust. All Jauned needed to do was win. Not a problem when you are the four time Vale Swordsman champion right? This should be a cinch right....Warning. Reverse Rape femdom. Rough if you don't like don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A idean I got today! Thank Rwbysmut for life for the spinoff for his MMA one that I also had a hand in! Smut for all you femdom lovers, and those who want hearts of Yandere to update...

Jaune was _not_ going to have a good day.

"Arc. Give up now." The cool calm collected voice of Winter Schnee said as she eyed her opponent. Both Jaune and Winter glared daggers at one another as they stood on the polar opposite sides of the Beacon arena. Both armed and read and both about to do things that they or at least one of them did not want to do.

"Don't think so _Schnee_. I'm not going down without a fight." Jaune said twirling his sword Crocea Mors in one hand, and indeed Jaune was not about to do down easily. Was he not the four-time Vale swordsmanship champion for show you know?

"Jaune. If you did capitulate now let it be known that not only will I be merciful to you. I will make sure you cum more than I do and prioritize your pleasure." Winter said as Jaune sighed.

"You know I _can't_ do that Winter."

"I do, but it's the gentlewoman thing to ask either way," Winter admitted as Jaunee sighed. In case you were wondering how the hell or why the hell Jaune was about to fight Winter Schnee of all people that is a funny story. Well, it was a long story that was for sure,  to put it simply Pyrrha made a mistake. A very, very, _VERY_ big mistake. And well now she was in the pockets of several VERY not up and up people and several pissed off governing officials! But that was minor really, a small imperceptible issued when it came down to the fact that Pyrrha was now massively in debt and if she didn't do something soon she was going to be kicked out of Beacon!

And have her life ruined! Jaune could not do that to her, not to the woman he loved, the woman who took time out of her schedule to not only! Save him from the free use system but train, mentor _and_ care for him. He would do _anything_ for Pyrrha, and that was why he was here... in the middle of the Beacon arena surrounded by spectators!

Pyrrha had after much! Convincing by Jaune decided to _loan_ him out to the state. Jaune was not only an Arc. Prized for their rare but powerful male breeding stock he was also one of the few if not only men that could have his aura unlocked. That was not either, taken surrounded by a harem of beautiful women, dead, in jail or not wearing a white suit and bowler hat blowing up half of downtown Vale that is. And as such his essence and his virginity where top commodities! Highly sought after as this match indicated. Opal being the ambitious and convincing headmistress that she was worked out a deal with Pyrrha and Jaune. Jaune would be for the time being become state property, a fate most men sought to avoid...

Jaune would fight in arena fights, versus different women if the won they were free to have their way sexually with him for ten minutes. If he won? He could do the same or leave them be. And all money generated from the fights that were also live broadcasts sex fights would go to Pyrrha's debt and make it that much easier for them to be together.

"Jaune. One last time will  you _surrender?"_

"Do I _look_ like I am going to surrender?"

Jaune asked as Winter sighed her beautiful silver hair shaking her skin-tight white outfit that showed off her very woman figure, her ample breast at least! Double D's fighting to get out of her top and an ass so fat Jaune was sure he could bounce Magnihild off it.

"Jaune am I that displeasing to look at?" Winter asked as Jaune froze.

"What? You are _beautiful."_

"Then will you not simply let me have sex with you? It will be over soon enough, and none of us need be harmed. Why not just let me please you?" Winter asked honest confusion on her beautiful face as-

"Simple. I _love_ Pyrrha. I'm saving my first time for her. I promised her I would do everything in my power to give her that gift."

"And why has she not taken it from you yet? Is she nervous?"

"I... that's my fault... I wanted to wait until we were married before we had sex." Jaune admitted a bright blush on his face as Winter smirked.

"You are an old-fashioned man than? Not one to kiss and tell?"

"I have actually never kissed her," Jaune said as Winter _gagged._

"I don't believe you. How have you not _kissed_ her!?"

"She really! Liked the idea of me being pure! So we are waiting for one big night at our wedding."

"I... I don't believe it, a kissless virgin Arc?! I don't know whether to be offended or grateful."

"Neither? You know what I can't let you win-

"Jaune. There is one choice you have. In five minutes your cock will be inside of me. It can be there of your own volition, or I can force you in me. This is not a threat, nor a promise. That is a fact. Like the sun will shine and Grimm attack. Because of your devotion to Pyrrha, I will not make this any more uncomfortable than need be. Now I give you one last chance. Put down your sword, lay on your back and let me have my way with you. _Please."_ Winter put in her request as Jaune paused.

"I gave her my word Winter. An Arc never goes back on their word. Not now not _ever."_

"I'm glad you said that. The father of my child will not be a dishonorable man."

"Father of _your_ child!?"

"Do you _think_ I'm on contraceptives? The chance to have an Arc child is one in a lifetime! I'm getting pregnant with your child Jaune. I would rather have you in the babies life so, please? Let me have your seed?"

"NO! I promised, Pyrrha that!"

"So be it. Glynda?" Winter asked as the dean who had until now been silent nodded.

"Ok. Arc! _Ready?"_

"Yes, Mam!" Jaune said flourishing his sword as Glynda nodded.

"Schnee! _Ready?"_

"Yes."

"Good! Then begin!" The dean said as the crowd roared at the two fought.

* * *

 

In less than a moment, Winter was on Jaune. Her glyphs were speeding her up to him as he grunted. She landed a double sword attack that he blocked easy.

 _"She's not so tough! I can take her!"_ Jaune thought as-

"You are strong. For a _man."_

"I'm keeping my virginity!"

"We'll see," Winter said as she reversed? Her sword ripping open her own shirt!? KESHT! The sound of tearing fabric filled the air as-

"You! Your _chest!_ Cover up!" Jaune squealed blushing brightly as the massive! Schnee bust came undone. Winter's massive double D's covered in thin lacy black lingerie flashed Jaune as the boy began to fluster.

"Winter! Your chest! Cover yourself up please!" Jaune said not being bold enough to look Winter in the eyes. The older women grinned like a predator as her plan began to work.

"What's wrong Jaune? Never seen a real pair of breasts before?" Winter asked squishing her massive pale melons together the sight making Jaune blush even harder turning away from the elder Schnee.

"What!? _NO!"_

"Not even porn?"

"I don't watch pron! I'm a _good boy!"_

"Did Pyrrha never show you her chest?"

"NO! We are waiting until we get married for that-

"Well, she should have." Winter hissed suddenly in his ears, in a flash Jaune was on his back.

"OOF!" Jaune hissed as the breath was knocked out of him the boy was suddenly knocked flat on his ass before Jaune could even register what was happening to him Winter attacked, several glyphs appeared on his wrists and ankles binding him to the floor as Winter pinned him.

_"WINNER! WINTER!"_

"What!? No! You _cheated!"_

"All is fair in love and war Jaune, now onto the more pleasurable parts of a relationship," Winter said licking her lips at the locked on the floor quivering boy. Jaune looked delicious. His thin boyish form accented with some. Not much muscle growth he was a man, he did not get that many muscles.

"Winter! Wait!" Jaune said as the woman licked her lips taking off her pants sauntering her hourglass figure and wide childbearing hips over to the boy's downed form. The boy looked ready to faint! His bright blue eyes that shone like the ocean vast with fear. His body fought pointlessly against her glyphs as she walked over to him, her now pale legs surrounding his face, her black panties where soon take off slapping him in the face with their drenched lace.

Jaune _gagged_ as a low laugh was heard from the female parts of the crowd, and a wince from the few males free or not able to attend.

Jaune spat her panties out of his face looking up as her drenched soaking perfect Schnee cunt laid over him, twitching like some type of predator. Her soft, perfect pink folds opened and drooling with juices. Her cunt splashed his face with drops of her sweet love nectar as she licked her lips.

"Winter wait-

Jaune's words died on his lips as Winter wasted no time and sat her drenched cunt on his face. As a cheer was heard from the crowd as Winter groned.

"AH _! FUCK!_ " Winter said her regular military compose long gone as she groaned. Jaune's mouth still open in a scream of protest allowed his thin tongue to dart inside her dripping sex, Her boidling cunt smearing over his face as his scram shot into her pussy. Reverberating in her walls as she groaned out loud.

"There we go! That's what I needed!" Winter hissed Jaune's tongue darting out tasting her sweet hot vulva. Winter groaned _rocking_ her hips forward waves of pleasure like electric currents ran up her body as she groaned into the air.

"You were made to eat cunts! What was the whore of a partner of yours thinking waiting to taste this tongue!?" Winter ashed as she ground her cunt into Jaune's face. The boys tongue acting on pure instinct and fear as he began to eat Winter out furiously.

 _"Fuck!_ That's it! Good boy!" Winter groaned as she felt Jaune's tongue attack her cunt. Her pussy slammed on Jaune face as she rocked her cunt back and forth on the struggling boys face. Her pussy covering his one natural face in her love juices. Smearing his pale skin with her tuck love nectar. Tears rolled down Jaune's eyes, as pained screams left his mouth as Winter forced him to eat out her cunt!

"You look so _hot_ like that. Screaming into my slit, _crying_ into my cunt." WInter hissed Jaune's pained embarrassed eyes only pushing her forward into more powerful attacks. HEr hips gyrated with the force of endless squats, her thick thighs clamping down on Jaune's ears acting as meaty earmuff as she fucked the boy into her mouth.

 

"There! Use that tongue! Eat me like the boy slut you really are!" Winter said her own feelings bursting forth. This was Jaune Arc! Jaune Arc! The champion of Vale! The only male able to wind the international swordsmanship ever! Let alone _four_ times in a row?! Now reduced to eating out her cunt like the good slut he was. Like all men are. Winter thought as she gasped, the crowd was loving it! Hoots and hollers and jibes came down as Winter fucked Jaune's mouth.

His tong hitting all her sweet spots whether on instinct or some kind of fear inducted talent the boy was born to perform cunnilingus and Winter was not despite what others said above a mere mortal, she gripped Jaune's head with her hand. Forcing him to the deeps parts of her cunt, as the crowd roared a wave of savage approval as-

 

 _"Cumming!"_ The Schnee yelled as she came, her drooling soaked cunt _splattered!_  Jaune's face with her love juices. Completely covering Jaune's face in her sex fluids! Juane scream into her cunt as she shoved his tong deeper and deeper inside her puss spattering his face covering it entirely in her love juice!

 

"Take it male!" Winter screamed at the top of her lungs her orgasm overding her body as she shuddered to her core. Her cunt fired coating Jaune’s face in her cunt juices her body shaking and spasming as the best! ORgasm of her life flooded in her!

"Fuck me you are good!" Winter hissed as-

 _"And fuck you too Qrowe! Bitch said I would never get a man to eat me out! Look who's laughing now!"_ WInter thought as the bitch of an agent of Opal come to her mind as-

"Ohh fuck." Winter groaned moving her cunt allowing Jaune access to her exposed nub. The boy true to form bit like a fish on a hook. His mouth latching onto Winters clitoris as she screamed.

"OHHHH! AHHH _! Fuck me!"_ WInter _groaned_ as Jaune evidently seeing reason and logic and knew that the quicker he got Winter off the quicker his nightmare would be done. Winter screamed Jaune latched onto her clit sucking it for dear life. The boy acting like the tur cunt whore all men are as Winter screamed, her second orgasm torn from her as she quivered. Jaune's face as another blast of her explosive climax came her sex juices covering his face completely. Making hin wine, his blue eyes one full of hope now dull with pussy, juice his hair a mess covered in wet love nectar and-

 

 _"Fuck you_ ! You think you are done?! _No_ male gets the better of me!" WInter hissed not willing to let Jaune get even the slightest of victories against her. She gripped his shot cunt stained blonde hair and shoved him into her pussy!

Her hips acts like she had a cock! Slamming up and down on his thin face, making low wet slapping! Sounds of the cunt of lips filled the air. Winter slammed her heavy hips forward as she fucked his mouth!

_Slap! Slap!_

"You like that!? You like that you slut?!"

Winter asked her cunt quivering her next orgasm rapidly approaching as she face fucked Jaune like the whore he was showing himself as.

"You know I could! Have been gentle with you! Taken my time to suck your cock but no! You had to be difficult! You wanted to be a man! Well, now I'm going to fuck you like one!"

_Slap! Slap!_

"You like that!? You know who else I _fuck_ like this!? Qrowe! But with her, I'm using a foot long _strapon_ while she gags on it! You like that!? You want me to get that strap on for you don't you slut! You want me to fuck you like a where!? Well to bad! You don't get that you get this! AH! Here it _cums!"_

Winter said her head falling back as she came a third time on Jaune's face. Her cunt exploding as she messily climaxed all over Jaune's _brutalized_ face. Her body was shaking as she had her third and final climax of his mouth. Looking up she saw she had two minutes left on her use of Jaune and it was time to end things right.

 

WInter yanked her dripping cunt off of Jaune's face. The boy gasped! His body was coughing and sputtering as she jerked her cunt off his face. Jaune's face looked a mess; his eyes low hung heavily in their sockets, his mouth loos, and lolling. His entire face was entirely covered in her sex juices. His hair matted own flat and sticking, his breath short and ragged it looked like her cunt had _waterboarded_ him!

 

As she got up, she yanked! Jaune's head up earning a pained gasp from the boy as she presented the drenched cunt head of the male champion to the crowd. They loved it, the race form the female and occasional male spurred her on as she looked down at Jaune grinning like a demon.

"How'd you like that _slut?_ The first lips you tasted were a cunt! And not even one you like!" Winter his as  _smack!_ She slapped him hard across the face making him  _yelp!_ In pain as the crowl laughed as she tossed Jaune on his back. The boy landed with a heavy _thud!_

 

"Now onto the main course!" Winter said as eyed the _BULGE_ in his pants. Winter licked her lips naked hunger on her face as she closed in.

 

"What do we have here?" Winter asked as she undid Jaune's zipper and gasped! Jaune did not have a cock; he had a monster! At least a foot of hard _uncut_ Arc cock slapped her hand. The massive _breeding tower_ of a cock that was as thick as her arm! Leaked with pre cm as-

"Fuck me, I _need_ that," Winter said lining up her drooling quivering cunt with his cock as she looked up into the stands.

 _"Where are you? Where are you? Where- THERE!"_ She thought as she did it. Winter locked eyes with the troubled, _crying_ redhead  being comforted by a girl with ginger hair and one with black who looked at Winter like she was the devil herself as Pyrrha held her head in her hands as Winter _growled._

"Winter, please don't'-

"Shut up and give me a baby," Winter said as she slammed her cunt down making sure to look Pyrrha dead in the eye as she took her loves virginity on national television.  Jaune screamed. The boy let out a pain filled shriek of _agony_ as Winter slammed her dorrling boiling cunt that swallowed his monolithic conk in one go.

_"IT HURTS!"_

_"FUCK ME!"_ WInter and Jaune screamed as Winter groaned. Jaune's cock was huge! It broke apart her _virgin_ cunt, the loss of her virginity sent waves of pleasure down her spine as it did for every woman. His cock breaking past her walls going clean past! Her cervix and _kissing_ her womb as she groaned.

 Jaune for his part _screamed,_  at the top of hils lungs, his first time _painful_ as it was for all boys. He would need time to get used to a cunt on his cock but time was not on his side. If! Jaune had let Winter warm him up he could be enjoying this right now but since he did not... His first time was going to _hurt, a lot._

 "It didn't have to be this way Jaune." Winter hissed her cunt stretched to the absolute _breaking_ point! His large cock making her orgasm from penetration alone as her insanely tight Schnee velvety cunt walls constricted cruelly around his dick! Her hellish cunt gripping and pulling Jaune's virgin male dick into her cunt making him squeal like a stuck _pig!_

"Winter! Please! Stop-

"Not on your _life!"_

 WInter hissed as she yanked half of her cunt out of Jaune painfully red cock. His one pale skin a deep red as Winter's cunt peeled him. He screamed out loud as Winter slammed her hips down and began to ride his. WInter fucked Jaune like an animal! Her heavy thick hips rising and crashing down like a faunus in heat! Her heavy child birthing hips smashing down on Jaune's pelvis with the force of a jackhammer and making him _scream!_ The heavy _smacks!_ Of flesh of flesh drowned out the screams of pain and pleasure form Jaune who felt like his dick was being torn apart!

 Winter set a truly _hellish_ pace on his trapped cock. Her massive heavy hips slamming up and down her large breasts swinging freely as she rode him like a wild animal!

Her cunt _clamping_ down on his cock like a fleshy industrial vice! The searing _regal_ inner velvety Schnee walls were milking it for all it was worth as-

 _"WINTER!"_ Jaune screamed the poor resistance he managed to put up breaking as he came. His cock fired off like a cannon! The first orgasm of his young life raped out of him in front of the whole planet!

 _"Jaune!"_ Winter howled like a beast as her cunt tripled! It's death grip acting like a guillotine on his cock! Jaune screamed in pain and pleasure. His cock painted Winter's inner walls white! His dick flooding her baby chamber with point-blank shots of heavy thick and virile Ar cream! Both young adults gave one last animal scream of pleasure as the came at once and-

"Winter winter!" Glynda said walking over to Winter waving her scroll on her now bloated stomach. "Pregnancy confirmed! Jaune Arc! Winter Schnee has gotten pregnant with your child! As of now any and all free use protection you had from her is now null and _void!"_

 

 _"What?!"_ Jaune asked pain from losing his virginity and horror from getting a woman who wasn't Pyrrha pregnant! Mixed with his shame at his own arousal. He liked that. He loved being raped, he like when Winter _forced_ him and in public!? In front of all the people his friends, hell probably his own _family!_? His cock throbbed at the caught bursting in her cunt giving off more pointless shots of heavy fertile cream as-

 

"Yes. From now on Winter can fuck you whenever and however she pleases within the fair use limits as set by our constitution!"

"You hear that Jaune's boy? I'm not only pregnant with your kid, but I'm also going to fuck you like this every day! I'm going to give birth to our child, come back to vale and _Rape_ you till I get _another_ one!"

At Winter's words Jaune's cock came again. Winter and he both screamed as Jaune's still _rock_ hard cock came again and flooded her baby chamber with another volley of thick hot _virile_ cum stuffing it to the bursting point! With his cum and-

"Oh, my _goddess!_ You like that?! You _like_ being raped! You _love_ when I force you!?' Winter gasped another orgasm torn from her  _inhumane_ cunt as Jaune  _squealed_. Tears falling from his cunt juice covered face as he moaned. 

"What?! No, I _didn't!"_ Jaune said as his face blushed, he couldn't deny it. Winter raped, him stole his prized virginity in public, and he had loved _every_  last second of it!

"You did!"

"I did not!"

"You did! And guess what Jaune? There are A LOT of women looking to fuck you if you like being raped by women in public get ready, cause there is a _line..."_

 


	2. Dragon Slain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang takes her shot at Jaune looking for a quick fuck! But unfortunately for her this sun dragon might have finally bitten off a bit more than she can chew, and her ass and mouth pay the price...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turnabout's fair play.

_"The next battle will be Jaune Arc versus Emerald Sustrai!"_ Glynda shouted as Jaune moaned the boy was beyond humiliated, his clothes ripped to shreds his body beaten to hell. His face was coated in Winter's cunt juices, he could no even open his mouth without tasting that oddly sweet tangy scent of the juice of that woman. His legs buckled under his own weight and it hurt to walk.

Every step made his cock throbbed n pain. The loss of virginity was never an easy thing for a male to endure but he had done so even if he was bust getting attacking and then violated by a damn Schnee.

As Jaune got up he saw Emerald? The dark-skinned beauty arguing with Yang?

"What the hell?" Jaune asked as Yang smirked at Emerald.

"Ok, Em I got a deal for you!" Yang said already rubbing her hands as Emerald paused her blood red eyes glaring at her classmate as she halted.

"And? What the hell do you have?"

'Well, I was just thinking-

"Well that can wait, I need to fuck a baby into me so-

"That's what I want to say! I want to go before you!"

Emerald paused as she looked like she had been stabbed.

"What? Why the fuck would I let you go before me?"

"Because I can make it worth your while!"

"Speak," Emerald said her worse terse as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Well hear me out! You let me go before you!"

"Why?"

"We can swap spots in line!"

"I hear that but why the hell would I wait?"

"Simple! If I go before you, you can take my spot in line! Also if you let me go you have only bumped down two rows!"

_"Miss Goodwitch?"_

"She is right. Yang's deal would have you gain _two_ shots at Jaune in this round and not one. You would be bumped back two levels. and if you take it you will get your shot in two turns as well as taking her own spot." Glynda said as Emerald smiled.

"Deal!" She said shaking Yang's hand as the blonde brawler whooped.

 

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Yang said as Emerald nodded heading back as she ran up to Jaune. Her massive breast bounced like massive melons as Jaune took his eyes away, his sword gripped in his hand as he glared at Yang his so-called _friend._

 

"Hey, there lover boy! Bet you wished you chose me to be your mistress you know? I would never let my man get raped!" Yang said an infuriatingly cocky smile on her lips as he growled.

"I would never have picked you as mine Yang." Jaune almost hissed as she sighed.

"Aw? But why not?"

"Maybe I wanted to be a hunter?"

"I would have let you! I can't hunt with my living breed stick now can I?"

"Excuse me for wanting to be something more than just a sex toy for you Yang," Jaune said as Yang sighed.

"Oh, boys! So flimsy well I'm just going to rape you know ok?"

"You can try," Jaune said focusing his mind his semblance activating. The boy had the odd ability to fully control his aura. His aura worked in double time as he felt his wounds vanish his muscles heal and his body come back to full vitality.

"I'm not going to give in Yang."

"That's what I want to hear!"

"You are not even going to offer me the chance to surrender?"

"Hell no! If you don't put up a fight I'll rape you harder! I love it when a guy fights back so unless you want to get a broken pelvis I suggest that you start swinging that sword! Before I take your other one." Yang smirked as he narrowed his eyes.

 

"Fine. I'm ready mam."

"Ok. Arc is ready! Xiao-long?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Begin!" Glynda said as Yang charged.  

Jaune planted his feet his breath cool and controlled as Yang attacked him. She slammed forward on a fireball of red and yellow. As she slammed forward her fists connected with Jaune's shield in a shower of sparks!

 

 _Clang!_ Jaune grunted his aura infused with his shield as he blocked her strike.

"Not bad! For a _boy!"_ Yang said fixing her feet swinging a free hand right for Jaune's ribs as she stepped to his side dodging her punch as he slammed his sword into Yang's neck.

 

"AH!" She winced aura taking a hit as Jaune's blade connected he kicked her shin making her stumble before delivering a shield bash to her face. Knocking her flat on her ass.

"Hey! Watch it!" Yang said as Jaune moved his sword flashed out as it connected with her neck. Yang gagged her aura flare up to protect her. The brawler groaned leaping up in a fireball.

 

Jaune sidestepped her attack letting her fist go past him as he clotheslined her with his blade. Yang gagged, her aura dropped to half as Jaune riposted. Stabbing her in her gut. Yang buckled and fell yer eyes belonged as Jaune slammed a shield into her face. There was a loud meaty whack! Of flesh on metal as Yang's neck snapped back!  She screamed as Jaune's sword struck next taking her heck in a brutal slice.

 

Bang! Her gauntlets fired once taking some of Jaune's aura off but he ignored it. Taking his weapons to assaulted down Yang striking her all over as he wailed on her.

Yangs aura dropped form deeper orange to low red then-

 

"Match over! WInner Arc!" Glynda said as Yang got a painful reminder. Jaune was a male he was weaker than her but! He was the four-time Vale champion for a reason. And Yang seemed to forget that Jaune had never lost to her in an arena fight. Yang had never defeated Jaune in combat class she had never come close. Yang had failed not only to claim Jaune as her own but to even approach! Beating him in combat class. As Yang's aura fell Glynda shouted.

 

"Match over! Winner _Arc!”_ Glynda announced as a deafening silence fell over the arena as-

 _"YEAH! THAT'S MY LEADER!"_ Nora's energetic voice cut through the crowd. The energetic Ginger leaping up waving the JNPR flag as she cheered.

 

"Take that, you blonde Bimbo! _JNPR FOREVER!"_ Nora shouted as some other small cheers and a gasp of relief form Pyrrha filled the air as-

"Oh fuck me! I lost?!" Yang said pounding her fist into the ground as-

"WHOA!" Yang gasped as a purple energy field engulfed her limbs a Glynda held her down.

"Jaune. As the winner you have the right to do what you wish to Yang for ten minutes, so long as you do not do permanent harm to her you have ten minutes what will you do? I am assuming you will want some revenge?"  Glynda asked as-

 

"What him? He's too much of a _good boy_ to want revenge! Let me up teach and I can get on with my day-

 

 _"Hold_ her down." Jaune's words caused both women to freeze.

"What? Jaune did you just ask me-

"I said hold her down," Jaune growled walking over to the while both Blake level of fat perfect _globular_ ass of Yang as he growled.

 

_FISHT!_

"Hey!" Yang gasped a Jaune slashed her short spats off revealing a pantyless fat pale ass and a dripping pink cut.

"No underwear? You were expecting an easy fuck huh?" Jaune asked running his sword tip over her drooling snatch as-

"Mister Arc! I said no permanent harm!"

"Oh, I won't hurt her that much." Jaune snarled his foot of cock growing to full mast again as Yang grinned.

"Oh? Is the bad boy to of Red going to fuck me? And here I thought I was not going to get any! Ok, Jaune! I don't care if I have to raise that kid myself fuck me senseless!"  Yang said shaking her fat ass as Jaune grinned.

"As you say," Jaune said gripping her hips aligning his fat thick cock at her hole making Yang licked her lips.

 

"I get a baby and I don't have to put in the work!? Fuck-

"AHH!"  Jaune grinned as he felt a tight small hole clamp down on his cock as she slammed his massive dick into Yang's vulnerable puckers and overall tiny ass hole.

 _"Wrong hole"!_ Yang screamed her eyes lashing with pain turning red as Jaune's meaty cock forced its way into her ass.

 

"What are you doing?!" Yang screamed tears forming in her eyes as Jaune pushed his massive cock into her  _tiny_ asshole as he grinned.

"I'm just having some fun with the bimbo that thought she could take me."

"Bimbo!? You are calling me a bimbo!? Glynda!"

 

Yang squealed as Jaune shoved his cock all the way into her ass, making a high pitched squeal leave her mouth. Yang's eyes show open as her mouth hung. Jaune hilted himself ass the way into her ass, stretching the poor hole apart as he fully rammed himself inside of her.  His cock plunged in and out of her poor ass with only the bare minimal! Amount or lube left on his cock from Winters rape of him.

 

 _"AH! Fuck! Stop! Please!"_  Yang cried tears falling from her eyes as Jaune rammed her ass hole like a man possessed. Thick smacking sounds of flesh of flesh filled the air as Jaune railed her.

The blonde brawler forced on her hands and knees as Jaune rammed her ass hole. Yang let out low female _squeals_ of pain as Jaune slammed into her tight ass. Smack! Smack! Jaune's cock plowed into her ass like a fleshy piston!

 

_Smack! Smack!_

"Wait! Jaune! Please! It hurts!" Yang cried tears in her face as-

 _WHACK_! Jaune spanked Yang's fat ass with his free hand as he spanked her ass! Leaving one large light red handprint of her left cheek.

"Shut up you slut! Your cunt is dripping!" Jaune hissed as she ran a hand down to Yang's cunt it was drooling!

 

Yang's cunt was a soaking mess! Jaune fingers her one her burning walls tried! And failed to suck in his fingers as he grimaced.

"Such a slut!" Whack! Jaune spanked her ass again this time leaving a heavy red handprint on the bouncing abused ass of the blonde brawler as he rammed her still tight hole! Her anal walls clamping down on his cock like the slut she was and-

"Glynda! AH! Are! Fuck! You! Oum! Just going to let a man talk to me like this?!" Yang squealed as Jaune yanked! Her back by her hair, making her eyes burn crimson as he fucked her doggy style.

 

"My fucking hair!" Yang shouted as Jaune  yanked her back fucking her by her own hair as he  _ruined_ her ass hole on public TV! 

"Yang... as much as I do _not_ agree with the language used my Mister Arc, he won the fight. As long as there is no permanent  harm he can do as he wishes." Glynda said as she frowned, she did not approve and if the boos from the crowd were any indication they did not either not that Jaune cared.

 

He just kept slamming his breeding tower in and out of Yangs stretched ass hole. The cames zoomed in on Yang abused ass showing an ass so thoroughly stretched by the cock in it that it was never going to close-

 

_WHAP!_

"EEE!" Yang scared Jaune used his sword, the flat end to spanking her. Putting a massive red mark on both of her cheeks, with Glynda holding her up her could yank! Back on her hair and spanks her ass without her losing position as he jammed his cock in and out of her tight ass hole.

 

Smack! Smack! Yang screamed her body shaking and shudder her fat tits bursts of her dress as Jaune railed her, his dick taking no breaks as he fucked her like the slut she was. Her body moaning and shaking as Jaune felt yang body burst! Her body shook and shuddered her cunt spasming as she came!

 

"You came for getting your ass raped? What kind of slut are you!?" WHACK! Jaune hissed spanking her again this time making the large double moon on his sword get imprinted on her plump now red ass cheeks.         

The once pristine ass of Yang was now a dark red, Jaune's sword rose and fell with every thrust! Filling the air with the hard meaty _whacks!_ Of his sword imprinting, its mark on her ass almost branding her! As his own personal anal slut. His dick plowed in and out of her ass making her moan in pleasure she came twice!

And ass shattering orgasm was raped out of her. Her ass clinging and sucking his cock greedily into her as Jaune grinned.

"Fuck you are _tight!_ You are a slut for cock aren't you!?"

"When I get up-

_Whack!_

"Say that again slut!?"

"Arc! When-

Whack! Whack! Twin rough spanks and another orgasm was torn from her as made Yang scream as she changed her tone.          

"Oh fuck!" Yang said her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her tongue flopped out of her mouth her hips smacking! Against her ass, as he rammed her small hole.

 

"So you do like it!? You like getting your ass raped don't you slut!?" _Smack! Whack!_

"Yes! Yes, I love it!" Yang broke her mind shattering to the massive dick plowing out her insides rearranging her guts as it forced its way into the deepest part of her ass.      

His dick striking into every corner of her ass and pulling apart her tight hole as he fucked her into a comma!

 

"Say it! Say that you love being raped and you are nothing but a slut for  anal!" Jaune said as an offended gasp! Was heard from the crowd as a man raped a woman and got away with it-

"I'm a slut! I'm a stupid slutty blonde who loves having a fat cock raping her ass! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Yang's admitted guilt almost made Glynda's composure drop a disgusted look crossing her face a massive gasp and then a subsequent boo came from the crowd as Jaune grinned.

 

 _Smack! WHACK!_ Yang came from being spanked. Her ass shook and shuddered her tight hot inner walls clamping down on Jaune's cock, milking it for all it was worth as Jaune felt his balls tense.

 

"You want this cum slut?! You want it to breed that slutty ass of yours?!" Jaune hisses, doubling his already frantic pelvic thrusting, his savage fucking of the one proud blondes ass resulted in a high pitched slutty wailing from Yang's mouth as the woman nodded her head.

 

"Yes! Please cum inside of me!"    Yang said all composure long gone the woman thrust her ass back into Jaune's cock! Slamming her hips into his own creating even louder meaty smacks! Along with the guttural sounds of anal violation to fill the air as  Jaune yanked her head back making Yang scream out in pleasure as his cock slammed in and out of her ass. Yangs slut moaned went all over tv her dltty body on full display as-

 

"Then beg! Beg for me to breed you like the slut you are!"

"Please! Please breed me! Knock me up with my own ass!" Yang cried out as Jaune's balls clenched, as he felt his climax coming.

"Here I cum!" Jaune yelled as his dick fired off.

"Take it all you slut!" Jaune hissed as his dick fired.

 _"YES! Breed_ me with my ass!" Yang cried as her ass spasmed, her tight slutty hole milking out every last drop of his cum as her cunt _spasmed!_ Spraying the tiled floor with her cunt juices as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

 

"Yes! Breed me..." Yang said her body spasming her ass redder than Ruby's cloak as she fell face first on the floor and laid still. Jaune yanked his cock from Ruby's tight hole a loud messy plop! Filled the air as he removed his cock from the gaping hole that had once been a tight ass.

As a literal fountain of boiling cum spilled out of the tortured hole.

 

Her ass was demolished! Jaune grinned making sure to wait a moment to else the fountain of cum popped out of her ass in sick gurgling waves of thick Arc cream pour down her tortured hole. His baby batter poured freely spooling on the floor as Jaune smiled before punching! Her ass slamming his fist all the way in and hitting nothing but air. He showed off that he could now _fist_ Yang safely with no obstructions as-

 

"I still have two minutes with her,"  Jaune said as he looked down at the gaping Yang ass looking at his cock still rock hard and _coated!_ With her slutty ass juices.

 

"Fuck that." Jaune hissed yanking Yang up by her hair the slut came abit form that her shame already making a chorus of boos fell over him as Glynda had to use her semblance to keep falling food and other items from hitting him.

 

"Jaune! You are making a scene!"

 _"Clean it,"_ Jaune said slammign his filthy cock to yang face the cum drunk slut acted on instinct taking Jaune's cock still filth with her own ass juice in her mouth as-

 

"I said clean it!" Jaune hissed slamming his cock into her mouth Yang gagged as Jaune began to skull rape her. His cock punched! The back of her throat making sick gurgling noises filled the air.

 

 _Smack! Slurp!_ Jaune's cock plunged into the back of her slutty mouth his balls smacking against her neck making her gag! The slut of a woman began to play with her sex, fingering her cunt as she came again and again.

 

"Stop that! You are here for me not yourself!" Jaune hissed yanking Yang's head forward pulling it all the way on his cock.

Making the girl gag as the tripled his furious pace, he had one minute to plant his seed and he was going to do it dammit!

Yang gagged her inner masochist kicking in as she gripped the back of his hips eagerly suckign his cock. The sight of a man defiling a woman made the entire crowd jeer.

They hissed and booed and only Nora’s _wild_ cires of jubilation broke it as Yang was degraded, broken and-

"Cumming!" Jaune said firin off finally filling her gut with boiling Arc cum! Yang gagged cum splattered out of her nose as a baby bump appeared in her gut. As he finished just! As the time went down as-           

"Time up!" Glynda shouted before furiously yanking the slut that was Yang out of Jaunes area. Jaune grinned the broke girls puking cum and still shaking in masochist bliss. Jaune grinned is step back as he turned to the liter lien of girls waiting for him who looked more than a bit worried as-

"Well? You said you wanted a piece of me ladies! Now, who's _next?"_                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! That was probably not what you are expecting but! Remember Jaune is the Vale sword champ! He is Strong! He just got cheated a bit last time! So yeah this story is going to have femdom on Jaune AND! Jaune domming others in equal measure so I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter cause Blake is next...


	3. Knightshade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Blake have their match as the cat learns a few tricks.

"The next match! Blake Belladonna!" Glynda yelled as Blake Jaune's almost friend almost not walked up. Jaune glared at the cat faunus as she sighed. Cracking her knuckles and giving her downed partner who's ass hole would never quite close again. Blake shook her head once as she locked her amber eyes with Jaune.

"Blake.'

"Jaune."

"You too?"

"Me too." 

"So you want to rape me as well? I thought that we were friends, you know?" Jaune asked some hurt in his eyes. He and Blake were not close, but he thought them friends of a sort.

 

"It's not that simple."

"Really? You will forgive me if I do not believe that."

"You can believe what you want, but I am not just here to rape you. In fact, I would much rather not rape you. That is not a fetish of mine." Blake said her amber eyes never wavering.

 

"You  _ will  _ forgive me if I don't take you at face value." 

"You will take me how you will but for now? I think we need to do a show." Blake said as she turned to Glynda who had just lifted the knocked out cum drunk Yang out of the arena shaking her eyes as Yang's ass leaked a fountain of thick Arc cum.

 

"Shame. What a disgrace to the holey goddess. Miss Belladonna, you know what I will say?"

"Fight till incapacitated."

"Mister Arc? I am assuming you know what to do? You are not that simple, I believe."

"Yes, Ma'am. Fight till I win them take out my stress on her. However, I see fit." Jaune hissed as Glynda glared daggers at him as she shook her head. 

 

_ "If  _ you win, then use her body as a relief... Miss Belladonna, please do not lose this one. It will make us look bad."

"I see. I will do what I can to not be raped."

"Ironic." Jaune almost spat Blake frowned as she shook her head. Blake took her shoulders, making sure to get any kinks out of her neck not that Blake had a reason to get angry. 

Blake came into the arena with a  _ plan _ . She knew what she was going to do and she was going to do her best to see her plan done to the letter.

 

"I'm going to beat you, you know? I'm going to win then I'm going to enjoy what I do to you." Jaune spat as Blake cocked her head once.

 

"I know." 

"You can't beat me- what? You know you can't win?"

"I know that in my over two dozen spars with you I have failed to win once. Under what logic would I think I could win now when I never took your aura to half before?" Blake asked, cocking her head taking no moves as Jaune frowned.

 

"Wait, so you know you can not beat me?"

"I know that the odds are so heavily not in my favor that I should not try."

"On  _ three _ ! One! Two! Three! Begin!"  Jaune took out his blade the naked boy glaring daggers Blake did not move to engage Jaune. She kept her stance, not taking out her weapon as she looked at Jaune with a smile.

  
  


"You are just talking."

"I do not want to fight you Jaune." Blake's words rang out as Jaune almost put down his weapon almost.

"You don't want to fight me?"

"No. No, I do not. If I fight you, I lose."

"But... I won't let you have sex with me if I win?" Jaune paused; he took revenge on Yang because she wanted to rape him. Blake seemed neutral, almost nice about it. 

 

"I think that there is a way that both of us can benefit from this. There is no reason we can not have a mutual benefit to our interactions here."

"What are you talking about?"  

"I can fight you, I could fight you, and I could draw my weapons."

"You would lose."

"I would; I can't beat you but... I don't have to." Blake said a small smirk appeared on her face. 

 

"You don't have to? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I can't beat you in a fight I can wear you down. I can go around you. Pelt, you be annoying to you."

"That won't beat me."

"No, but it will tire you out. And even when I can't win it will cost you. Time, aura, stamina. You will waste it all trying to catch me leaving you..."

"Leaving me open to the next woman... you know you are really not a good person."

"I know that is why I want to make a deal with you."

"Miss Belladonna please do not talk in a fight."

"Ma'am I am allowed near endless time to battle Jaune. And I will use it to help me further. Jaune I have a deal." Blake said as her eyes shot daggers at Jaune. 

"A deal? And it is?"

"Simple. I want a child. I want several children." 

"I see?"

"If you give me them. If you willingly have sex with me here and now I will not fight you. I will not take any aura from you beside one use to replenish your... reserves. Do this, and we have a deal." Blake's words smacked Jaune. 

 

She's right... I can beat her in the fight, but if she does not fight? I'll waste precious time in the arena. She can peck at me even if she runs out of ammo the fight will take to long! The combat arena is more controlled out here? She can run... 

 

"Ok... if we do this we do it by my terms."

"Name them," Blake said smirking like she just caught a fish.

"One time, sex. I cum in you once, after that we part ways."

" _ Deal _ .'

"Miss Belladonna! What if you do not get pregnant!?"

"Don't worry ma'am I took precautions today to make sure I would."

"I see..."

"Great, let's do it!" Jaune said as Blake smirked. 

"Blake! What are you doing!? Why are you asking a male's permission!?"

"Because I can," Blake said walking towards Jaune with a sway in her hips her tongue reached out licking her lips as Jaune sighed his foot of cock stiffened as he prepared for a quick fuck.

 

"This is  _ not  _ going to take long."

"I know."

"I hope you keep your word."

"A Belladonna never breaks their word. My  _ parent  _ would kill me." Blake said the taller by a half foot faunus girl with an ample chest. Not as big as Yangs but C cup. Blake smirked as Jaune stood face to chest with her.

 

"So, what now? How do we do this?"

"Well, since you are being so cooperative with me I think I can do a thing or two for you."

"What does that mean?" Jaune asked grunted as Blake licked her lips.

"You'll see," Blake said, falling to her knees, Jaune paused as she opened her mouth and inhaled his dick in one motion. 

 

"What the!? Blake!? What are you doing?!" Jaune hissed as Blake engulfed his dick in her mouth. Taking the full length of his dick into the back of her throat! There was an audible gasp from the crowd as Blake, a powerful female from an old and respected family, simply got to her knees and began to service a male.

 

"Miss Belladonna!? This is  _ highly  _ irregular! Such things are to be done behind closed doors!" 

"Yeah, gah! Yea!" Blake said half choking half glaring at the dean of Beacon. Blake nailed Jaune's dick taking it to the back of her throat time and time again. Making sure it hit far past the soft spongy back part of her throat!

 

Jaune gasped he had never gotten a blowjob from a woman, hell Pyrrha and he had not even  _ kissed _ !

 

"Blake! Ah! Your mouth!" Jaune hissed as Blake began to bob her head up and down on his dick! Blake  _ choked  _ his dick down as hard as possible! Dragging her rough ribbed tongue all along his fat thick dick! 

 

Blake took her fangs  _ dragging  _ it down the length of Jauens dick enjoying the thick meaty taste and the salty pre that came from it.

 

_ Tasty! _ Blake thought as she choked back Jaune's fat thick tip. She bit down playfully enjoying how Jaune's knees turned to mush; the male had never experienced the oral pleasures of a woman before he probably didn't even know they existed!

_ And if I show him how good I am he won't even want to go back to that suck up lover of his. He will be head over heels for his new girlfriend, and I will get a mate for life! Just how my mom taught me!  _ Blake smiled as Jaune's dick pulsed?

 

_ So fast? I guess I am doing my job!  _ Blake thought as Jaune gasped.

"Fuck! AH! Blake! I'm cumming!" Jaune said his dick fired he gripped her by the back of her head slamming his dick into the farthest reaches of her throat! 

 

Blake choked her face crushed into Jaune's pelvis; the boy groaned as he dick erupted into her ting hot velvet like a mouth! Blake choked down his sperm, making loud set gulping sounds fill the air as Jaune whimpered.

 

"That... that was  _ amazing _ ." 

_ Damn right.  _ Blake thought as Jaune let go o her head she pulled herself off of his still rock hard dick with a wet plop! Blake gasped smiling as Jaune whimpered.

"Well, how was your first blow job?"

"Amazing."

"Better than Pyrrha, huh?" Blake asked Jaune, nodded!? He actually nodded his agreement!? 

 

"You... you are  _ incredible _ ..." Jaune said as Blake smirked, she stood up pushing Jaune back. He yelped! The boy's mind starting to come back as Jaune saw Blake grin. Pushing him down, ripping off her odd white shorts showing a pantyless crotch as she showed off her glistening cunt to it. 

 

"I hope you are ready-

"Gentle!"

"What?"

"Be gentle, or we fight. I'm tired of just being fucked!" Jaune spat ready to swing as-

"Of course. I will be as  _ gentle  _ as I can." Blake smiled Jaune paused he had no idea why she was so nice, but he never had time to think as Blake slammed her drooling cunt right down on his cock!  

 

"AH! Fuck me!" Blake screamed as she lost her virginity, just like she expected her first time felt amazing! Jaune's dick split her in two! Her cunt was pulled apart as Jaune's dick slid fully inside of her. Blake groaned as Jaune's hands rose up, gripping her hips as he whimpered.

 

"You said, gentle!" 

"I know! That was just, fuck! Your dick is a lot to take in at once! I need to get used to it!" Blake said as she began to grind her hips, her rough inner walls gripping down taking Jaune's dick crushing it in a warm, rough hell. 

 

Jaune  _ gagged _ ! Blakes' cunt felt  _ strange  _ different than Winters ex or Blakes ass.

 

They were hot soft and tight! Blake was boiling; it was a searing temperature that threatened to burn his dick! And unlike the others, her insides did not feel smooth. They were rough; they were ridges on her inner walls. Jaune felt bars rubbing up and down his dick wrapping around it  _ crushing  _ his dick! Her dick felt almost like wet, and he loved it. 

 

"Fuck! Blake! You! You are! Fuck!" Jaune groaned his dick felt like it was melting. Blake simply tight and rough cunt gripped down as she ground her ass on his crotch! Taking time to rub his balls with her smooth ungodly ass making Jaune whimpered. 

 

"Oh? Do you like this faunus pussy? Do you want to cum deep inside me, male? You want to breed me?" Blake hissed her hips slowly painfully slowly rising before slamming down with a heavy wet  _ smack _ !

 

Jaune cried out in pleasure! Blake's hips met Jaune's pelvis in rough but smooth easy smacks! Blake kept up a gentle but firm fucking of Jaune's pelvis crushing his dick with her rough cunt.  

Jaune was in heaven! Every time Blake slammed her cunt down, his dick wanted to  _ melt _ . 

 

Her rough ridges took him deeper and deeper his cock felt like the walls were going to break him in two!

 

"Fuck! So  _ tight _ !"  Jaune hissed as Blakes ribbed cock took Jaune's cock deeper into her only stopping when it forced his dick to her deepest parts, breaching her cervix and kissing her very womb!  

Jaune's dick hit her baby chamber, making both of them  _ shuddered  _ in pleasure. 

  
  


_"Sweet Oum! Y_ our dick is amazing!" Blake said her cunt was shuddering gripping convulsing in violent spas as she bounced up and down on Jaune's dick! She groaned moaning in pleasure as she used Jaune her future mates dick for  _ her  _ own pleasure. 

 

Jaune  _ moaned  _ whimpered as Blakes cunt crushed his dick! He felt his mind begin to melt.  His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Blake's  _ constant  _ firm bouncing worked him over. 

 

Jaune's strength left him Blake bounded up and down, making sure to never miss a drop. She slammed her ass down gently, making sure his dick kissed her baby champer breaching past her cervix and making a bulge appeared in her guts.

 

 Blake's cunt kept up the vice-like grip on his cock, making sure to never let it go that far from her lovely heavenly rough embrace that was making Jaune's dick leak as she milked him dry! 

 

Blake bounced on Jaune's dick, making sure to take his cock to the base of her sex with every thrust!

The harsh smacking sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air; this slapping was not  _ aggressive  _ like Winters or  _ brutal  _ like Yang.  Not the rough beating of flesh but the gentle but  _ firm  _ smacking of flesh on flesh as Blake rode her future mate- 

 

"AH! Blake! Wait! I'm about to cum!" 

_ "Good boy, _ cum for mommy. Let it all out." Blake cooed rubbing Jaunes head lovingly making sure to seal his lips in a kiss! 

Blake felt her lover's dick throb then fire!

 

_ YES! _ Finally! Blake thought as Jaune came deep into her! She came just as Jaune. Jaune's cock _fired_ , pumping her womb with a direct shot of Arc cum! Jaune's dick burst flooding her cunt with a wave of thick Arc cum as Blake smiled.

 

And that is how you get a baby. Blake said kissing Jaune roughly as they both came... After that Blake kissed her lover and future mate shaking her, letting his cum  _ leaked  _ out of her locking eyes that slut Nikos as she blew her a small kiss.

 

"Fuck off!" Nora hissed as Blake ignored her. 

As she left Glynda coughed.

"For the next opponent!"

"Bring it on!" Jaune hissed as-

"From Menagerie! Kali Belladonna!"  Glynda said as an older more  _ wide _ version of Blake walked out smiling warmly at Jaune as she waved. 

"Hello, Jaune!" The faunus matriarch said as Jaune-

"I surrender!" Jaune said hands up falling straight on his back as he spread his libs.

“You can’t hurt a male who won’t fight back! I know the code!” Jaune said as Kali pouted.

" _ Awww _ ... I wanted to  _ punish  _ you..."

  
  



	4. Kitty terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali takes her turn as the first fight comes to a close.

"I surrender!" Jaune said as soon as Kali paused, she blinked once as she let out a smirk. The crowd booed as Jaune gave in Kali laughed the  _ infamous _ cat faunus milf and matriarch of Menagerie smirked at Jaune her heavy double D breasts shook as she purred. Her cat ears flickering out as she sighed deeply. The faunus woman looked at Jaune with a  _bit_ of a disappointed look on her face as she rolled her amber eyes.

  
"Oh, Jaune! Come on, don't you want to fight me a bit?"  
"No ma'am!" Jaune said as Kali sighed again this time stiffening a low giggle, the faunus woman licked her lips as her amber eyes locked onto Jaune with a passionate hunger as she growled at him across the arena.  
"Oh come on, not even a  _little_ bit?" She asked almost begging Jaune to try to fight her back. Jaune shook his head again as he whimpered.

"No! I said that I don't want to fight!" Jaune shouted as Kali sighed finally giving up on her mission she had hoped that Jaune would put up a bit more of a fight than this but it was good none the less. At least this way she would not have to worry about getting her nails clipped on his blade. 

 

"Oh Jaune, and here I was so looking forward to  _ punishing _ you! Are you sure that you do not want to resist me? Just a little bit? Please?" Kali asked, smiling sweetly Jaune felt a wave of terror go through him as he shook his head in a resounding  _ no. _   Jaune was many things, brave foolish and a bit stubborn but  _ suicidal _ was never one. 

"I don't want to fight you, Ma'am,"  Jaune said his eyes locked  _just_ under her own. Jaune never looked her dead in her eye as she sighed shaking her head as Jaune held up his hands in a surrender meaning that she had to accept, it would not look very becoming of her if she was not a  _benevolent_ matriarch. 

"Ma'am? Oh, Jaune! such a good boy!" Kali purred the faunus milf smiled as she turned to Glynda winking as she stalked forward to Jaune. Jaune felt a terror run down his spine as he felt like a mouse staring down a cat. She growled a bit her amber eyes flashed to him as she purred. 

 

Jaune wanted to run but he knew to run was a sign of resistance and more precisely doing  _ exactly _ what she wanted him to do.  He knew that the first move to defy Kali was going to cost him dearly.

_ I'm not going to make it easy on you. _ Jaune thought as Kalie slowly walked over to him. She took her time, making sure Jaune knew he was at her mercy, she could have run over forcibly pinned him to the floor and then had her way, but where was the fun in that? 

 

"Glynda as you can see, Jaune is going to fight me. As such, I have my ten minutes with him. But! since he is such a good boy, I don't want to be too rough on him!" Kali purred as Glynda sighed she had been  _ hoping _ to see the woman faunus but the uppity male in his place, but she was first and foremost a woman of rules and Glynda knew her own rules well. She was a bit disappointed that she would not see his face twist in pain as Kali repeatedly and  _brutally_ disciplined him on national tv but she was going to take what she could get, and an obedient male was a good male.

 

"Very well, then if that  _ is _ what Mister Arc wishes you may use him for the ten-minute period only. Mister Arc will sadly not be put up for free use with you for the time being. But  _ do _ feel free to be rough with him." Glynda said hissing her emerald eyes narrowing onto Jaune as Kali let out a small soft giggle. 

 

"Oh, there is no need for that Glynda dear! I am only rough with  _ bad _ boys, and if Jaune is going to be a good boy, then what can I do but be gentle?" Kali asked as she finally reached Jaune she stood almost a half foot over him. Kali did not tower over Jaune, but she was much taller, and her chest was right at smothering height with Jaune. He blushed as she purred.

 

"Or do that whatever floats your boat... I guess..." Glynda groaned as Kali laughed.  She knew that Glynda was looking for the  _discipline_ of the male on national tv but she also knew that if she were to discipline the willing then that would be no fun!  
 _What's the fun in this if he wants you to punish him? That goes against the whole plot to this!_  


"Oh Jaune tell me are you ready to be a good boy?"

"I... yes ma'am."

"Good! Call me _mommy_ _." _ Kali said as she let out a low pur, Jaune felt every hair on his skin raise up as he gulped loudly.

"I... mommy I am ready to be a good boy for you.'

"Good! Now let's just take you down a bit." Kali said as she kicked out her leg as quick as lightning, she slid her leg under Jaune, taking him out at the feet. Jaune let out a yelp of surprise as he was knocked off balance. Kali pushed him down, making sure Jaune landed flat on her foot. Kali caught Jaune on her foot, keeping him hovering before she smirked.

 

"There you go boy's look  _ so _ much better when you place them on their backs!" Kali smirked she looked down to Jaune's already naked form his foot of cock rock hard as she let out a giggle. 

"Oh? Is that all for me? Why I don't mind if I do." Kali said, wrapping a hand on Jaune's dick, her smooth, soft fingers coiling around it as she slowly began to pump it up and down. Jaune let out a yelp of pleasure as his dick was gently but firmly massaged by her ting fingers. Kali purred as Jaune's legs kicked and shook as she gently pumped him up and down. Kali purred taking her fingers up Jaune's dick making him yelp! 

 

"Ah! Ma'am!?" Jaune had not expected her to give him a hand job. Kali almost never did that from his limited knowledge of the mysterious faunus widow. He knew she was an ex-wife to a late husband that she  _ seemed _ to love, but she also was known for  _ breaking _ any males that did not fall in line and championing free use of males. 

 

The woman was humming now the faunus woman gently holding Jaune in her lap one hand slowly but  _ firmly _ pumping his cock. Her fingers were coiling on his tip,  _ squeezing _ it, making Jaune gasp and shake. Jaune felt her legs quivering even if he had just gone through a volley of semi consensual and often non-consensual sex. 

Jaune felt his dick pulsing her fingers felt magical like waves of silky

as she brought is sore dick close to climax.

 

"Aww, are you about to cum baby? Don't worry, hear let me take your mind off it." Kalie said Jaune opened his mouth to argue that he could last for some time before she plopped a nipped into his mouth. Jaune's eyes went wide as the smooth pink nipple was inserted into his mouth, making him groan, as Kali took off one part of her top. Shoving a nipple into her smooth making sure Jaune knew what to do. He began to suckle, almost like it was instinctively. Something in his nature told him to suckle her teat as she smiled down to him.

 

"Good boy, that's it just suckle on momma's teet. I'll make sure that my  _ good _ boy is very well rewarded." Kali purred, she felt small waves of electric pleasure rock into her body as Jaune sucked on her nipple. She let out a soft moans of pleasure as she slowly began to see why Blake was so fixed on taking this male for herself. Kali had been around the block for some time but the  _ last _ male with a cock that large and tongue that skilled she put a ring on his finger and a collar on his neck. And a year later her daughter her precious Blake her pride and joy were born. 

Kali felt a pang of regret fill her chest, Jaune's tongue was  _ different _ that Ghira's smooth and not rough, thin and not wide. It was much smoother than her dead lovers but it was very,  _ very _ good.

 

_ I miss you dearly; I hope that you can forgive me for doing this with someone other than you. _ Kali said as she felt Jaune's dick quiver, he was going to cum soon and normally Kali e would  _ harshly _ punish a male for cumming without permission but seeing how Jaune had gone from a rather  _ obstructive _ member of his gender and was now doing his best to fix that. And the overall lack of time about put one helluva time restriction on her not so tender mercies. 

Kali was strapped for time and she needed to make what little time she had left counted down as she began to double her pressure on his dick gripping ti rougher jerking his foot of thick dick up in her palms as she smirked.

 

"Come on cum for me, cum in my hand's boy cum for momma!" She hissed as Jaune's suckling doubled down on her nipple. Kali let out a gasped as Jaune sank his teeth into her breast making her whimper her legs shaking as she felt a small orgasm tear into her sex making her gasp out loud as Jaune finally has his own. Jaune's climax was fast and rough. Shooting right out and hitting her in the face.

 

"Gah!?" Kali groaned as she felt the thick hotlines of male cum slap her on the face. She groaned a bit never one for sloppy endings or at least when she was not the one plastering her males face with her own juices.

_ Normally this would get you a month in my personal redoubts, but I will let this slide. This time. _ Kali thought as she grinned. She took a handoff Jaune's dick still a bit worried that she was covered in male sperm on national tv. 

 

She was going to have to work on her PR for a while to make sure that everyone knew that she was the dominant in this relationship but that was for later! Now Kali had to take advantage and with only three!? Three minutes to go she needed to make sure that Jaune was  _ hers. _

 

"You did a good job there baby mommy is very happy. I'm going to make sure that you are very happy." Kali said as she pushed Jaune further down onto his back. 

 

Not once taking his nipple out of his mouth as he whimpered under her weight. Kali easily and with a slight show to those watching her slid her panties down her legs, making a show to place them right on Jaunes feet as she purred. Aligning her dropping sopping cunt over his dick as she hissed into his ear.

 

"This is your reward for being such a  _ good _ boy." Kali whimpered into Jaune's ear before she dropped her cunt right down onto his cock! Kali purred as she felt her sopping until now  _ unused _ Kali was a loyal woman. Ghira was the only male for her during life, and even if he had not been her first when they made love, she made sure he was her one and only.

_ Fuck! This human dick is good! _ Kali thought as she felt Jaune's dick push into her cunt making her whimper. 

 

Kali grit her teeth moaning in pleasure as she let Jaune's dick fill her up. She let his dick break her cervix piercing its way right into her womb! As she let out a low  _ pur _ of pleasure. 

"Mmmm now that is a dick. It's been so long since I last time I had a dick in me that was this thick! You are not as thick as my late lover, but you make up in length." Kali purred as she lifted her hips up Jaune whimpered her breasts firmly planted in his mouth her nipple acting like a pacifier as she moved her rough rigged cunt up to his dick! Jaune let out a whimper of pleasure. Jaune felt his dick massaged in the tight but loose cunt of Kali. 

It was not the diamond snapping piece of a hellish cunt like Winter or warm like Yang. It was like Blake's, but a  _ bit _ looser elastic was the best way for Jaune to describe it. It was wet and hot and gripped his dick as she pulled up. Jaune felt his soul leaving his body through his dick as Kali looked down at him and  _ purred _ .

 

"Now this is your reward for being a good boy." She cooed before she slammed her hips down onto him. There was a mighty  _ WHAP! _ Of flesh on flesh Jaune let out a blood-curdling scream of  _ pain _ as his aura flashed downward, where his slightly obscured by the panties on his feet glowed blue as Kali's fat  _ ungodly _ ass slapped down on them. 

The twin massive magnificent globes slammed down  _ right _ on his balls making Jaune scream in agony!

 

_ FUCK ME! IT HURTS! _ Jaune screamed as Kali purred she had just  _ tapped _ Jaune she gently slammed her heavy hips down on his balls her cunt eating up his dick as she began to bounce. 

 

Kali rode Jaune  _ gently _ never truly thrusting never trying to  _ hurt _ him. Just the gentle  _ smack, smack _ of flesh slapping flesh that filled the air as she rode him gently. Jaune was in a mix of heaven and hell he saw her nipples forced into his mouth he saw her body push up and down he  _ felt _ his balls slow starting to bruise. Kali's ass was almost made of steel. It slammed down in  _ soft _ gentle rhythms that felt like a guillotine on Jaunes orbs. He knew what was happening he saw it in her eyes before she even whispered.

"How does it fell, little human?" __

_ Smack! Smack! _

"How does it feel to have your balls crushed by my ass?"

_ Smack! Smack! _

"Do you want it to stop? Oh, I bet you are begging for me to let you huh?"

_ Smack! Smack! _

"Well, don't worry, I will, I won't let any harm come to such a good  _ boy _ !" Kali put just an  _ inch _ more pressure into that thrust the resulting impact nearly caused Jaune's aura to shatters as his precious balls got closer and closer to not being in this realm of existence. Jaune's face was covered in sweat his dick melting in her tough, but soft rigged cunt! 

Kali was making a point she was holding  _ back _ if she wanted to she would have  _ crushed _ Jaune's balls by now or worse. she was letting him know that she could that he held power over him and-

 

"You got my little girl pregnant, you made her the happiest kit in the world. For that? Consider this a personal favor!" She hissed as she slammed herself down one last time  _ this _ time with full ball shattering force! Jaune screamed as he came right as his aura popped!

 

The legendary Arc aura was finally depleted right as Jaune came right up her cunt!

She moaned her sex was suddenly and violently filled to the brim with boiling seething hot Arc cum.

 

Jaune groaned his balls  _ painfully _ swollen almost purple where throbbing in agony as Klai purred into his ear.

 

"You are a  _ good _ boy Jaune keep seeing to it that you remain  _ good _ or I am going back for those balls, and next time I won't hold  _ back." _ Kali purred as Jaune whimpered he knew his balls were at the breaking point even as Kali _ slowly _ painfully slowly lifted her cunt off his dick. Jaune let out a low whimper as she pulled her sex off his dick Jaune gasped as she smirked. 

"You did  _ great _ son. I hope you give Blake many kits for me to adore!" Kali purred as Jaune  _ barely _ held onto his reality his balls bursting as he whimpered as Kali  _ plopped _ free stuffed her panties to her dripping crotch Jaune  _ saw _ his balls. They looked like round eggplants. 

Both had a dark purple bruise on them and even  _ twitching _ made Jaune yelp in pain!

"Up!" Glynda raised Jaune with her semblance not caring for his cries as she coughed.

 

"The first round of the contest is now over! After fights, the male Jaune is now allowed to rest and return to his normal Hunter duties for  _ one _ week before the next fight begins!" She said as Jaune looked to the line of women to rape him. 

In line was in order. A tall brown-skinned woman with yellow hair, Weiss, the  _ bane _ of his life Carlisha and a smaller woman fluttering behind her as Jaune gulped.

"I made it this far I can do a bit more I just have to keep calm I got this... I  _ need _ to this for Pyrrha..." 

 


End file.
